Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
for January 2011 Nomination #1 Support # this one NEVER gets old Oppose # This is HILAROUS, but it makes more sense as a scene/picture, not so much as a quote. Sorry :( - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 18:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments # I always laugh at this! =D ---- Nomination #2 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # A bully with a golden heart. ---- Nomination #3 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #4 Support # I just laughed so hard when I first hear this! it's so funny! (: By Smile:) 04:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) # You forgot the rimshot :) lol - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 01:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) # Hilarious! must be voted for. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # LOL that was pretty funny! I think this should be the quote of the month!! But this made me think of a question "who do you think is smarter Phineas or Baljeet"? ---- Nomination #5 Support # Great quote. Totally Doofenshmirtz-ic! 08:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) # Haha! He COMPLETELY missed the point!! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 20:25, December 6, 2010 (UTC) # That was so funny... haha XD # Yep, this one got mine. Patrickau 26 14:02, December 9, 2010 (UTC) # This one! OldRocco 03:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) # voted. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #6 Support 1.Godly!!!! Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # From which episode ? 2.Ladies and Gentleman! Meet Max Modem! Nomination #7 Support #Man, this is so cleshe!--Redsox1099 01:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC) #its cliche and yeah it is #Ha! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 18:22, December 16, 2010 (UTC) #Cool!Fireside Girl 1357 19:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC)m Oppose # I really don't see what's so funny about it. I just don't get it. {Zim, if you want to keep all your limbs, you'll put me down, and you'll put me down now!} 12:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Nomination #8 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # I like this one, poor Doofenshmirtz. OldRocco 03:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Nomination #9 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here